Soupe au Lait
by Norellenilia
Summary: Edward peut être vraiment têtu quand quelque chose ne lui plaît pas. Mais que se passe-t-il quand son adversaire est aussi obstiné que lui ?


**Disclamer :** Les personnages de _FullMetal Alchemist_ appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa, tout ça. Et le lait n'est pas à moi non plus, ce qui est bien dommage x)

* * *

Edward Elric était un jeune garçon très obstiné. Il avait pour habitude de toujours tenir tête à ses ennemis, mêmes les plus coriaces.

Et aujourd'hui, cet ennemi se trouvait être Izumi Curtis, son maître.

« Dépêche-toi ! Hurlait-elle.

- Pas question ! Je le ferai pas, point final ! Répondait Edward.

- Comment oses-tu désobéir à ton maître, petit ingrat ? »

Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'Edward et son petit frère, Alphonse, s'entraînaient sous les ordres d'Izumi, afin de devenir alchimistes. Leurs exercices n'étaient pas seulement intellectuels ils devaient également s'entraîner physiquement, et leur maître était quelqu'un de très exigeant… Après leur avoir fait passer un test de survie pendant un mois, elle les obligeait maintenant à entretenir rigoureusement leurs corps en leur enseignant des techniques de combat, parfois jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Mais avoir un corps en pleine forme passait aussi par une alimentation saine et équilibrée, et c'était ce qui posait (de nouveau) problème aujourd'hui.

C'était le petit-déjeuner, et Edward refusait encore de boire son lait.

Au début, Izumi avait laissé passer. Le gosse n'aimait pas le lait, bon, d'accord, elle pouvait le comprendre. L'affaire aurait pu en rester là, seulement, il touchait rarement aux autres formes de produits laitiers, prétextant que cela avait « trop le goût de lait, berk. » Izumi avait beau lui expliquer qu'il en avait besoin pour le calcium, pour renforcer ses os, et ainsi diminuer les risques de se les casser, Edward n'en démordait pas.

Mais il avait tendance à oublier que son maître pouvait, elle aussi, être extrêmement têtue. Et ce matin, elle avait décidé que c'était la fois de trop.

« C'est pas compliqué de boire quelques gorgées de lait ! Vociféra-t-elle.

- Ben pour moi, si ! C'est pas bon ! Répliqua Edward.

- Tu es en pleine croissance, ton ossature se développe, et le calcium aide à solidifier les os ! Mais évidemment, monsieur rechigne à avaler le moindre laitage !

- Ben ouais, y'a trop de lait dedans !

- Tu veux avoir les os fragiles qui se brisent au moindre coup ? Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te dire que c'était pas une bonne idée de me choisir comme enseignante !

- Mais c'est pas ça ! J'aime pas le lait, c'est tout ! Y'a pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat !

- Ecoute-moi bien : votre tutrice vous a confiés tous les deux à moi pour un apprentissage. Si ma méthode ne te plaît pas, tu peux retourner tout de suite d'où tu viens !

- Mais je trouverai personne d'autre pour m'enseigner l'alchimie !

- Alors je continuerai à t'entraîner physiquement, et la seule raison qui pourra me faire arrêter d'essayer de te faire consommer du lait, c'est que ça te rende malade ! Est-ce que ça le rend malade ? Demanda-t-elle à Alphonse, furibonde, en se tournant vers lui.

- Euh… Ben, non, répondit celui-ci, très gêné qu'on l'incluse dans cette conversation.

- Alors, monsieur Elric, tu vas le faire le plaisir de boire au moins deux ou trois gorgées de lait, pour commencer !

- NAN !

- TRES BIEN ! Comme tu voudras ! Mais ne viens pas te plaindre après quand je t'aurai cassé un bras à l'entraînement ! »

Izumi sortit alors de la pièce en claquant si fortement la porte que tous les murs de la maison en tremblèrent. Edward, tout aussi énervé, se vengea sur ses tartines de confiture, et marmonna quelques insultes à l'encontre de la boisson incriminée qui remplissait son bol. Alphonse, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et se contenta de boire silencieusement son jus d'orange.

On entendit Izumi pester pendant encore quelques minutes, puis d'un coup plus rien, à part des bruits de pas pressés. Au bout d'un moment, elle reparut dans la salle à manger, accompagnée de son mari Sig, qui avait un bras autour des épaules de sa femme pour la soutenir. Elle s'assit, et les deux garçons comprirent qu'elle venait d'avoir une de ses crises, durant lesquelles elle se mettait à cracher du sang. Ils ne savaient pas quel était le mal qui la rongeait, mais ils avaient compris que c'était assez puissant pour la mettre au tapis pendant plusieurs heures. Aussi se demandaient-ils pourquoi elle était revenue ici au lieu de se mettre au lit, comme à chaque fois que ce genre d'incidents se produisait.

Il se passa alors une chose à laquelle les deux frères, surtout Edward, ne s'attendaient pas :

« Excuse-moi, Edward, dit Izumi d'une voix fatiguée. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû autant m'emporter. Mais je voudrais que tu saches que, si j'insiste autant, ce n'est pas juste pour te tyranniser. Je veux simplement… » Elle sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit : « Je veux simplement que vous soyez en bonne santé, tous les deux. »

Le visage d'Izumi s'illumina alors d'une expression que les Elric ne lui avaient encore jamais vue. Edward sembla se figer sur place lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle lui faisait soudain penser à sa mère.

Sa mère… Elle aussi le grondait quand il ne voulait pas boire son verre de lait. Un jour, elle avait même réussi à trouver l'astuce en lui déclarant qu'il grandirait plus vite s'il en buvait régulièrement. Il y eut donc une période où Edward s'était forcé à boire du lait tous les jours, mais lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne grandissait pas plus que d'habitude, il avait rapidement abandonné et décrété que dorénavant, l'argument de la croissance était invalide. Cependant, il arrivait que sa mère le regarde droit dans les yeux, avec ce sourire irrésistiblement chaleureux, et lui dise qu'elle voulait juste qu'il mange de tout pour que plus tard il devienne un adulte en pleine forme, des choses de ce genre. Alors, il faisait plaisir à sa mère et buvait son lait, au moins pour cette fois.

Et aujourd'hui, Izumi arborait ce même air maternel sur le visage en le regardant, et Edward baissa les yeux, le souvenir de sa mère s'imposant à son esprit. Izumi se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Sig se retourna une dernière fois vers les garçons, et vit qu'Edward, après avoir maugréé quelque chose à propos de chantage affectif, buvait le contenu de son bol d'un air boudeur. Alphonse soupira de soulagement en se disant qu'à présent, les matins seraient plus calmes, au moins pour quelques jours.


End file.
